1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying bottle caps to bottles and sometimes termed "cappers" and wherein a cap is engaged and rotated into position on the threaded neck of a bottle and released in a rapid automatic cycling of the capper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have employed flexible jaws including annular resilient members and various means for moving the flexible jaws or the annular members into and away from engagement with the sides of a bottle cap while the same is being initially gripped rotated and released in the capping operation.
This invention provides a simplified construction in which several arcuate shaped segments are alternately moved and released in accomplishing a desired engagement with the cap and its subsequent release after rotation.